


Restless. (Still) Hopeful

by KaisonSnow (TyStark13)



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Finished On: October 27th 2015, Guilt, Hope, K.S., Love, Memories, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Poetry, Restlessness, spilled ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyStark13/pseuds/KaisonSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re the only thing in my life I’m sure of."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless. (Still) Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to Julian. You know who you are.
> 
> Read this on Tumblr: [Restless. (Still) Hopeful](http://kaisonsnow.tumblr.com/post/132031209869)

“

 

Tell me  
where you are,  
please.

 

My mind‘s always racing.

 

Not knowing  
of your whereabouts  
changed me.

 

Anxiety.  
Uneasiness.  
Paranoia.

 

(They’re like  
the glasses I wear:  
they’ll hang onto me  
until I don’t need them anymore.

 

But you’re nowhere near in sight.)

 

They’ve become  
too familiar  
to me.

 

((

 

I know them as well  
as I know every curve  
of your body.

 

Those nights we spent together.

 

While you slept,  
I fought back  
the sleep that threatened  
to close my eyes.

 

I had to memorize  
every single inch of you.

 

(I think I did that  
because I knew  
I’d lose you.  
Eventually.

 

Damn those psychic  
feelings of mine.)

 

))

 

Every step I take  
is unbearable.

 

(The guilt weighs down on me.)

 

My heart is  
permanently clenched tight  
and breathing  
takes thrice the effort.

 

(Why’d you do this?  
You know I’m asthmatic.)

 

I feel like a pilot  
who’s lost control  
of their vehicle.

 

You’re my control.

 

I lost you. 

 

(It tore me apart  
to watch you slip  
through my fingers  
like sand.

 

The more I tried  
to hold onto you,  
the more I watched you  
disappear.

 

I guess it’s true when they say  
“You can’t force people to stay.”)

 

I need you.

 

(I let you go.  
I know.)

 

I’ll crash and burn  
without you  
to keep me steady.

 

(Look at the mess you’ve made.)

 

I’m waiting for you.

 

(You’re not the only one  
who needs to apologize.)

 

I don’t have  
much time left.

 

My demise is imminent.

 

(It’s as certain as knowing  
the sun will rise again,  
tomorrow.)

 

You’re the only one  
who can stop it.

 

(You’re my light  
at the end of the tunnel.

 

You’re that 1%  
that makes it possible.

 

You’re that last ray of hope  
that keeps me believing.)

 

It’s all  
in your hands.

 

((

 

I know you too well.  
I know you’ll give us a chance again.  
I know you’re a fucking mess, too.  
I know much more.  
I know I love you.

 

You know me too well.  
You know I’ll always be waiting for you.  
You know I forgive you because I made mistakes, too.  
You know much more.  
You know you love me.

 

We know this love is too strong to end like this.  
We know we’re both willing to fight for it.  
We know there’s never gonna be anyone else.  
We know we’ll never be the same without each other.  
We know that soulmates are forever.

 

))

 

Please come to me  
before it’s too late.

 

_I know you will._

 

“

— **You’re the only thing in my life I’m sure of** | K.S.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is more than welcome. :)


End file.
